statues
by 13.shimer.13
Summary: A group of random tales about Kel and Co. chapter 1: wierd moods. chapter 2: fan practise. Chapter 3: Valentine's trail.
1. Chapter 1

Statues.

Disclaimer: ok, ok. I own NOTHING. So please don't kill me!

Mental moods

Kel was in a funny mood and was bored. And so she decided to profess her undying love to Dom. Or kiss him and run away. (I know this seems weird but… it was that time of month and she had nothing to do.)

Kel walked down to the practise courts where she knew Dom would be. Along with the whole of Third Company. But Kel didn't care, not yet. She was now at the fence. Not long until she did what might bring happiness or ruin a good friendship. "Oi, Dom!" she called out. Ten long strides between her and Dom. She made them and grabbed his collar to bring his face down to hers and kissed him.

And just as quick as she had kissed him, she disappeared, with all the men left standing almost as shocked as Dom. Almost. Dom fainted with his hand on his mouth. Raoul unceremoniously poured a bucket of water over him. He shivered and jumped up ready to kill the thrower then said cautiously/like a startled animal "what happened?" wolset snickered and answered "Kel kissed you and ran away. Then you fainted and Raoul poured a bucket of water over your head."

Dom ran off to Kel's room where she was getting ready for the midsummer party taking place in an hour. Then he ran to his own rooms realising that he only had an hour to prepare for the party.

Kel's weird mood had affected her dress choice, which was an intricate cocoon of thread. Tight fitting and a bit lower than she normally wore; it was green with orange tinted see-through material in patterns. Orange earbobs, green beads in her braided hair and a pair of Yamani styled slippers completed her ensemble. She grabbed her _shukusen, _hid a dagger on her person and walked out the door cursing the day the Queen sent an invite _forcing_ her attendance.

Dom looked around nervously thoughts racing through his head. He didn't know if she liked him or was just messing about. He DID know he loved her with all his heart and sorely hoped she felt like he did. Knowing would ease the fluttering in his stomach, the chaos in his brain and the pounding in his heart. Or maybe not.

All of Third Company were looking their best and flirting with all the girls they could find. The woods were piled with woodland creatures watching Daine get twirled around by Numair. Wolset spotted Kel walking through two trees twined with mage lights (fairy lights) and whistled. He obviously didn't recognise Kel and probably thought she was a pretty court lady.

Dom was trying to get to her when he decided he would prefer to see Wolset get killed. Wolset bowed low and said "my delicate beauty would you care to dance?" Kel rolled her eyes and took a fighting stance and took out her hidden dagger… (Numair and Daine giggled and placed bets on how many weapons Kel had with her. Dom won and then EVERYONE (third company, Alanna, George, Daine, Numair, Raoul, Buri, Thayet, Jon, Neal, Yuki, Roald, Shinko, Owen, etc.) Had to cough up the cash.) –Back to the action- …and embedded it into a nearby tree trunk, shaking leaves to the floor and dropping an apple onto Wolset's head.

"Kel?" he whispered with an embarrassed face. Kel rolled her eyes and looked around for Dom. He saw her looking for someone and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "looking for me?" from behind her. He turned her around and she said "I love you Dom. But do you love me?" he either couldn't be bothered to speak or couldn't contain himself any longer, but he kissed her passionately and for all he was worth until meathead and Third Company started singing soppy love songs. "So I guess that means you love me?" Kel asked with one eyebrow raised and basically they sat on the ground kissing for the rest of the party, with everyone else ignoring them and leaving them out in the woods when the party was over. As Alanna said; they looked busy.

A/N: hahaha… … … I thought it was good. _**REVIEW**_ or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Fan Practise

Statues

Disclaimer: I own the scared boy, and every single last weapon. Anything else isn't mine.

Fan Practise

"That's it! Good work ladies!" Shinko cried. Kel thrust her shukusen forward. Thayet gave a war cry. All the young girls, maidens, engaged ladies, old ladies and quite a few matrons, copied them.

Walking down the corridors

Raoul and Dom were walking around the corridors. They were making their way down to the practise courts. Buri had told Raoul and Kel had told Dom, to meet them there. They were turning the corner, when they found what looked to be the entire male population of both the palace and Corus. All of which were making their way down to the practise courts as well. Jon, the King, was in the front. "Hi chaps, you're looking for Buri and Kel I suppose?"

A W K W A R D S I L E N C E.

_Chirp, chirp. _

Back to the practise 

"Oh shit!" Alanna whispered. "At least a thousand men have broken my alarm. It's time to get prepared to fight. They could be the enemy, trying to take over the whole of Corus!" Kel drew out 70 weapons. Thayet pulled out 30. Buri yanked out a total of 80. Shinko and Yuki had 10 between themselves, and Alanna -who was even more paranoid than Kel and Buri-, took out 150. They were all shared around the women. A lot of women nabbed weapons from the weapon racks.

Thayet called for order. "Alright, women, here's our plan of attack; Daine: call in birds from outside inside. Other wild mages help her. Buri: get all your riders with the elder ladies, you are to be archers. Alanna, Kel, Kalasin and Onua: you are with me and anyone who can use a sword. Shinko and Yuki: you are using shukusen, the rest of us must hide ours, and we can't let the enemy know we know how to use them. Gifted ones: if you are a healer you are to conserve your energy. Anyone else with the gift, have fun and try to protect us all. The order to attack will be charge! Now go and hide and remember to be quiet until my order!" Thayet finally shut up and stood behind where the door would open.

A Boy's Point of View

Every thing was quiet. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own, shook his head at the king and said "chaps? No one says that anymore! Why the last person who said that about one of us was your dear cousin, Roger. Don't tell me you also have a desire to become a traitorous scoundrel, who came back from the dead just to die _again_? If you wish it I'm positive Alanna would kill you, all though I'm not sure you could persuade her son, Thom to raise you up again so his mother can kill you again."

The King scowled. "Shut up. Let's carry on, shall we, and see if all of our friends and loved ones are in here." Every one followed him. All was silent as the King turned the handle on the door. Suddenly, a wave of women, were upon us, weapons drawn, fierce glares on all of their faces. This, I must admit, was scarier than facing off a bunch of killer immortals. Infact it was scarier than my mother on a bad day and that is absolutely terrifying!

Normal point of view

Alanna sighed. Buri, who was about to kill the King, said "Sorry Jon. We didn't realize it was you and… everyone?" Thayet stomped her feet in frustration then said "New orders: Daine call off the birds and dogs. Weapons back to who you got them from. Gifts won't be needed now." Everyone sighed again. They had been looking forward to that!

Jon watched in horror as he saw various women give back 29 weapons to Thayet. Neal and Roald shuddered when they saw the sizes of some of the blades given back to 'their delicate blossoms'. It should be illegal to give weapons to women they thought, but didn't voice. Dom almost fainted again when he saw Kel put 70 away. Raoul clapped Buri on the back and exclaimed"you used the dagger I gave you for our anniversary!" excitedly. And all the men –apart from George- visibly paled when they saw Alanna load up on 150 weapons. George whispered "that's my lass!" and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jon flinched, just a bit, but enough for some people to see.

Kel evilly called out to all the women "same time next week? Different place obviously!" all the women nodded, leaving the men a bit curious. Neal was hyperventilating. "You carry 70 weapons around?!" Kel shrugged. She sighed wistfully "Alanna has more". Yuki whacked Neal around the head and whined"stop freaking out the young children and kiss me!" Neal obliged. "So… … protector. Wanna get outta here? Everyone's kind of busy and Raoul and Buri are scarring my mind as we speak."

And so, Dom and Kel walked away from the crowds of snogging couples, and into the now empty, streets of Corus.

Authors Note: believe it or not, I came up with this plot at 10.00 AM and wrote down a version of this on paper. Then I wrote this version, making it longer smoothing it out. I blame it on Alanna and her alarms! She evolved it! Not much Kel/Dom fluff but there was way too much last time. Besides, I can't make Kel have a weird mood all the time, she's too strong minded and independent to be controlled all the time! I liked this, but it had a shabby ending. It always does…

REVIEW!!!!! Or else I'll steal Alanna's weapons and use them against you! You will die! Virtual chocolate gateau to whoever reviews. Yum.

I have a plot for The Court of The Rogue, King Nat. so I should be updating soon. A spoiler is: Dia is in grave danger! And … You find out who killed Jon!


	3. Valentine's Trail

Statues

Valentine trail

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Tamora Pierce. I do own a FOB album. Happy Valentines Day!

Dom finished wrapping up the box of chocolates and snatched the vase of flowers. Today was Valentines Day and Dom had a surprise for the Lady Knight. He went to her door and carefully placed the flowers before the door. He attached a note to her door and quickly left.

Kel, who had a meathead to beat up, opened the door. There on the floor was a vase of flowers, without a note. The flowers were yellow roses. She glanced at her door and found the note.

_To Kel, my __eternal__ love, _it read.

_Love is snuggling by the fire love is walking hand in hand love is a shoulder to cry on and endless walks along the sand._

_Good luck in the practice courts. I hope you pummel the meathead!__ Your secret admirer xxx_

I have a secret admirer? No way! Kel put the roses inside and tucked the note into her pocket. He then continued on her way.

Dom walked away from the practice courts smiling. He would go and see if the lowers and note were gone yet.

Kel walked along to the weapon rack, quickly choosing her favourite sword. Underneath it there was a box. And on the glaive next to the chocolates was a note.

_To Kel, my fiery knight, _it read.

_Love is the comfort of a hug the sweetest song birds tune __a child's innocent__ sweet smile love can be found once in a blue moon_

_Again, good luck. Meathead should be along any minute now. Your secret admirer xxxxx_

Another one? I wonder who could be sending these. Just then Neal walked in and so she quickly stashed the note and box behind the glaive.

"Good morning Neal! Are you ready to get bruised?" Kel said smiling brightly. "Shut up. It's too early!" he whined. "Shut up yourself. I know five year olds that whine less than you!" Kel retorted grinning evilly.

Five minutes into the battle, Kel managed to send Neal to the floor and put her sword to his neck. Neal walked away complaining about his sore body and it being too early. Kel put her sword back and got the unopened box and note. She opened the box and found a dozen or so heart shaped chocolates. She smiled. She bought them back to her room and stored them away. She quickly showered and dressed.

Dom arrived at the mess hall and sat with Raoul. "Why the long face, Dom? Personally I think today's going great! It's Valentines Day and Neal seems to have forgotten! It's amazing!" Dom laughed and said "He's forgotten? Yuki will be furious! She wanted him to buy her an expensive dress and jewellery set!" Raoul laughed and said "That kid is an idiot, writing all that soppy poetry and actually forgetting to do so on the day it's socially acceptable!" Dom brightened up as Kel walked into the room. "I have to go, see ya!" he darted out the window and Raoul shook his head smiling "Silly kids."

Kel walked into the mess hall. She walked up to the serving lady, who smiled and said "I have a reserved breakfast for you dear. A charming lad told me it was for you lady Kel. It came with a note and he told me you were to open it." "What did he look like?" Kel breathed. "He was very handsome, but that's all I'm permitted to tell you." "Thank you!" Kel took the breakfast and looked around the room. Where to sit? She spotted Raoul, Lerant, Wolset, Alanna and George at one table. They waved her over. "Good morning Kel!" Lerant said giving her a hug. Wolset winked at her and said "Having a good day, so far?" Raoul beamed at her and George winked at her. Alanna acted like this was normal. "I'm confused." Kel frowned. George hid his laughter. Dom was very sly for getting them to confuse her.

Kel stared at her breakfast, which was her favourite; toast, sausages, mushrooms and eggs. Her admirer seemed to know her pretty well. She opened the note, which had momentarily been forgotten.

_To Kel, my everything, _it read

_Love is dying ten times over when your loved one sheds a tear love is a stream of never-ending kindness and listening with an open ear._

_Hope you enjoyed the meal. Don't worry, George, Raoul, Wolset and Lerant serve to confuse you. Your admirer xxxxxxx_

Kel looked at them all accusingly. "that wasn't very nice." They all laughed at her. "who is he?" everyone stared at her incredulously. "You really don't know?" she shook her head George sighed. This girl would have been a useless spy! Alanna proposed a jousting match between Raoul and Kel and they both agreed.

Kel decided to quickly have a trial run with a quintain dummy and Raoul set it up for her. Everyone watched as she charged with her lance and hit the bullseye. The bag swung and a golden necklace landed on her lance. This time no note was attached. Kel jumped off of Peachblossom and heard Alanna yell "Tail!" sure enough, there was a note pinned onto the horses tail. She yanked it off and read it.

_To Kel, my protector, _it read.

_Love is an eternal flame the fluffiest purest dove that fly's 'ever more insane yet needed is love_

_To find out who I am wear this necklace, go back to your room for further instructions your admirer xxxxxxxxx_

Dom slipped out of her room and fled to the bench to wait.

Kel rushed back to her room. Who could this be? She would find out. But first a little nap would be needed

.S O M E H O U R S L A T E R. 

Kel awoke, yawning. It was now five o' clock and it was twilight. Kel stumbled out of bed and promptly tripped on a box. She found another not and groaned. She had had enough of this guy and was ready to see who it was. She wanted it to be… but no. she wouldn't think about that person. He obviously didn't like her back.

She grumpily unfolded the note and found instructions penned clearly.

_Put this dress on._

_Put the necklace on._

_Eat the chocolates._

_Take one of the roses and put it in your hair._

_Go down to the rose garden and__ find me by the black roses._

The queen had gotten some food dye one day and poured it into a rose bush. She meant to make them green, but had instead turned them black. It was a romantic place in the palace, with a bench and a view, but not many people went there.

Kel walked into the clearing and saw that someone was already sitting on the bench.

"Good evening Kel!" I stared at him in shock. Cleon wasn't _romantic_. Cleon didn't know Kel as well as her secret admirer! It just couldn't be Cleon, because Cleon was… well… _Cleon_!

Dom stood behind Kel and shot Cleon a grateful look for getting Kel even more confused. "No Kel. Look behind you. I am your secret admirer." Kel turned around to Dom's voice, which automatically calmed her down. He took her hand and led her to the very same clearing a midsummer party had been held once.

Unknown to Kel, was the hidden crowd who were waiting to see what would happen between the pair. Dom cleared his throat and began to sing. His voice rang out pure and true for everyone to hear. It was filled with raw emotion as he described his love for Kel with a single song.

"YeahOh yeah (you got me good) yeah

I can talk to you for days, you make me laugh one thousand waysNot realizing (you fill me up), like hot water (in my tea cup)I'm enchanted by your smile, I must admit it took a whileFor me to see that (this was something), more than (she's my friend, it's nothing)I hope to god you feel the way I feel, coz this could be amazing, something so super real

There's something about you and you don't even know itI'm telling you now that you got me goodThere's something about you and I can't help but show itDamn right you got me goodNow I'm not alone, with you I'm home, I got to let you know you got me good

Your style, your voice, your points of viewThe good, the bad and the ugly tooGirl I'll take it (give it to me), I'll be careful (give it to me)Addiction don't come close to this, official is what this shh isStill I can't say it, no I can't say that (I'm in love)I hope to god (I hope to god) you feel the way I feel, coz this could be amazing, something so

Super real

There's something about you and you don't even know itI'm telling you now that you got me goodThere's something about you and I can't help but show itDamn right you got me goodNow I'm not alone, with you I'm home, I got to let you know you got me good

I just wanna be your all and allI just wanna be the one to make you fallI wanna take you awayI want you to be for meI want you here with me forever, be my holidayOh Yeah, Let me take you awayThere's something about you

There's something about you and you don't even know itI'm telling you now that you got me goodThere's something about you and I can't help but show itDamn right you got me goodNow I'm not alone, with you I'm home, I got to let you know you got me goodThere's something about you and you don't even know itI'm telling you now that you got me goodThere's something about you and I can't help but show itDamn right you got me goodNow I'm not alone, with you I'm home, I got to let you know you got me goodYou got me, you got me good.

So, Kel, what I'm trying to say is, I love you. Have a happy Valentines Day."

Kel stared at him blankly for a while. She then smiled a bit and said "I love you too Dom. I have since I first met you. I am helplessly, madly, desperately in love with you Domitan of Masbolle, and there is nothing I can or would do to stop that!" Kel leaned up and kissed Dom on the lips. Dom spun her around laughing and Neal chucked stones at the new couple. "What the hell was that all about Meathead!?" asked an outraged Dom. "You two are idiots! You should have gotten together ages ago!" "Oh, so we deserve to be stoned because we're both very shy individuals? That's horrible!" Kel said, outraged. Neal just shook his head and stomped off like the grumpy little child he was at heart. Kel and Dom laughed and kissed and cuddled some more.

"Oh!" Kel said "I don't want to do this and I know I should be grateful you did it, but I must complain about today. It was exhausting and at times, damn right confusing! How could you put me through the entire emotional trauma I've been through? _Why_ did you put me through emotional turmoil? I know I should be grateful and I am. It was really sweet of you with the poem, gifts and song but why all that effort for _me_?"

"You didn't listen to a word of that song, did you Kel? There's something about you _and you don't even know it_. Besides, I love you. I love everything about you. I don't care if you're too tall or if you like to fight. To me it's your personality that I love and _I _think you're the most beautiful and endearing creature anywhere."

Kel and Dom sat in the clearing, talking, sleeping, kissing and admiring the view…of each other mostly.

A/N: Review please! It wasn't quite on time because this one took me quite a long time, especially seen as I don't enjoy valentines Day and all the mushynes.


End file.
